Mirror's Reflecting
by LumaLighting
Summary: There, on the mirror at the end of the hall, was a whole new life. SoraRiku oneshot.


_Hey guys, I'm Luma and welcome to my first story. This is a RikuSora oneshot and really just something I wrote while my muse was down for the other stories I'm working on. Told from Sora's point of view and reviews really help author's muse! :D Thanks for reading everyone!_

_Disclaimer;; I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or locations in this story._

* * *

It had been one week since my family had moved to Destiny Islands. One week since my twin brothers, Roxas and Ventus, and I had said goodbye to our friends and our school and moved to what Roxas swore had to be the hottest place on Earth. The change might not have been so bad had we not previously been living in what Ventus claimed was the coldest place on Earth. The people were nice and the town had a rich history. The school was small and you walked everywhere, which meant I no longer had to find ways to trick my parents into giving me a ride to wherever my friends and I were meeting.

It had been one week since we moved into the two story house – basement excluded – with a white exterior and a two car garage with four bedrooms and three baths. One week, seven days, One-hundred sixty-eight hours.

It was one week into our relocation when my brothers and I found the secret in the hall; my mysterious name for the pictures we found behind the mirror. The story was not all that glamorous, but I'd like to at least pretend it was.

Roxas was a struggle champion back home, but there the sport had few competitors. Here, it seemed it was a common beach game; knock your opponent around a few times until they face-plant into the soft sand beach. Always the competitor, Roxas refused to lose his title and insisted that Ventus and I help him practice, although in his haste he started before we got outside because we were 'taking too long'.

Struggle bat to the chest, I was knocked into the back wall of the upstairs hall. With our luck, that was the wall with the decorative, full body mirror mom said was just too pretty to take down. Lucky us, it did not break as it fell, although it did threaten to crush me as it fell off the wall. We all thought it would have, but this mirror was light; incredibly so.

"Look at the back of this mirror!" Ventus half-yelled from above me.

I was about to yell at him to stop looking at the mirror and get it off of me when Roxas' voice interrupted me. "What's this?"

I had enough of this and slid the mirror onto the ground, ready for it to be some cat scratch or something stupid I could give them crap for, but the words died on my mouth. There, on the mirror at the end of the hall, was a whole new life.

'Riku.' The word was written in careful cursive at the top of the mirror's back. Written under it in a smaller, less flashy print were the words 'By Kairi and Naminé' and a picture of two girls, a blonde and a red-head, and a silver haired boy. There were arrows, pointing out which of the three was which and the year.

Every picture had Riku in it and a lot had Kairi, Naminé, or both in them. Their ages varied but every picture was taken in Destiny Islands. Some of them it looked like they forced Riku to pose for, some were taken off guard and some just made you feel like you were part of the scene captured before you. I found myself smiling as my brothers and I looked over the pictures.

"Kairi's birthday," Roxas said, pointing at a photo of Kairi sitting at a cake, probably blowing out the candles while her family took pictures with Naminé and Riku sneaking up behind her with a large tub of water.

"They look happy." I said, not really aware I said it until Ven responded.

"Yeah, they do. I think we should just put the mirror back up and leave it. It seems a bit mean to take them down and the stuff is written in sharpie on the mirror anyway."

I nodded, detached, as Ven and Roxas lifted the mirror back into its spot on the wall, hiding away Riku, Kairi and Naminé once more. I felt empty without their pictures in front of me. "Let's go practice." Roxas said, picking up his forgotten struggle bat and leading me away from the mirror.

* * *

That night, I could not sleep. I tossed and turned and shifted and yet nothing I did helped along the process. The mirror was beckoning me. Naminé, Kairi, Riku. Riku was calling me to him. I gave in, grabbing the flashlight beside my bed and sneaking into the hall.

The first picture that drew my eye once the mirror was safely on the floor was in the center of the mirror. 'Freshman prom' it was labeled and the date placed them a year above my grade. They would be seniors now. There were some people there that I did not know the names of, but there in the center was Riku, an arm slung around Kairi and Naminé's shoulders. Riku had a smirk and both girls were beaming. It looked so sweet and I wished I could have been there.

I am not sure how long I stayed there, but apparently I feel asleep, because the next thing I knew, Ven was leaning over me wearing a scowl and there was light coming from the window in his room. "I thought we agreed to let Riku be."

I nodded numbly in response to Ven and together we put the mirror back on the wall, then I dragged myself back to my room. I fell asleep looking at those pictures last night. Why?

I could not get Riku's mirror off my mind for the rest of the day. I think Ven noticed too, because when I could not sleep and I decided to once more look at the back of the mirror in the hopes to settle my mind, he was waiting for me, leaning against the mirror which hung isolated on the wall. He did not say anything as I approached; only motioning his head for me to sit beside him. Hesitantly I did so.

"Why do you keep coming back here, Sora?" He asked quietly.

"They just seem so… so real. I don't know them but I feel like they've always been in my life; like I was there when they took those pictures. I… I know. It's stupid. Sorry Ven." I rose and returned to my room.

When I emerged from my room the next morning after a sleepless night, the mirror was gone. I did not mention it, neither did my family. It never existed.

* * *

It took me a few weeks to forget about the mirror which just seemed to vanish into thin air in the night. During that time I did not eat much and slept even less. Had it not been summer my teachers would have worried about my lack of focus and odd behavior, but luckily we had break for a while longer. Ven and Roxas never said anything, only giving me worried glances at meals and when I told them I did not want to go somewhere with them.

It never really hit home until a long time after that I was acting this way because I had lost Riku. Riku who had become some permanent part of my life in the short time since I had found him. I had convinced myself it was because I longed for my old life. How could I realize it was because of Riku if I did not remember him?

Roxas and Ven knew the reason for this sudden change though. I sometimes wonder how they knew, but they always did. Always.

The picture was lying on my bed one night after Ven and Roxas had dragged me off to the beach with our friends. It was nothing special, but suddenly he came rushing back to me. The silver hair, the aquamarine eyes; he sat on a swing set, leaning on the ropes that held the swing up. He seemed happy.

I gradually returned to being my old, smiling self. Every other night a new picture would appear on my bed but I still had not seen the mirror again. I carried around the first picture that had shown up on my bed everywhere and Ven and Roxas gave me this look whenever they found it on my person.

It was maybe a month and a half after the move to Destiny Islands and one could not tell I was ever different. Roxas, Ven and I had a long standing tradition; every Thursday night we had a video game marathon. This Thursday was no exception.

"Hey Sor, are you still caught up on that no dating thing?" Ven asked as he watched Roxas and I beat the crap out of each other in one of our many racing games. Sometimes I worry about us…

"Yes, why?" I did not pay it much though; too busy trying not to drive off of the road and into the ocean. I had the lead and I planned on keeping it.

"I set you up on a blind date."

"WHAT?" I abandoned the controller, whirling around on my brother. It did not matter; I could still beat Roxas once I had chewed Ven out. Yeah, I was that good at the game.

"Hear me out! Roxas helped set it up too!" He raised his hands in a defensive position. "The guy lives about an hour away; I think you've heard of him." He reached to the table beside the couch and picked up a stack of pictures I had taken no notice of – hey, I never said I was observant! – and handed them to me. On top, was a recognizable face; older now than the other pictures I had seen. Underneath were the other pictures from the mirror. "We can tell you like him."

I nodded and felt myself grin. I was finally going to meet him.

* * *

Roxas had told him all about me, apparently. I was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he must have liked what Roxas told him if he agreed to this whole blind date thing.

He showed up at our house, his old house, at four o'clock. My brothers had set up a movie then dinner. They ushered me out the door; making a big deal of it and making the whole thing feel like the proud parents sending their daughter off to prom. Let me make something clear to you all; I am not a girl.

He was leaning against the car, waiting for me. Silver hair and aquamarine eyes. He resembled so much the pictures that, if the girls had been there, he would have sworn the mirror had sucked him into an alternate universe. The silver-haired boy wore a smirk as I approached and he opened the passenger door he leaned against.

"Riku." He stuck out a hand, his face showing full well he knew introductions were not necessary. I had pinned the personality well from the photos.

"I'm Sora." I shook his hand then reached into my pocket, pulling out a large manila envelope. "I believe these are yours."

Riku opened the envelope after a moment and grinned at the contents; every picture that was on the back of the mirror. "Let's go." He moved around to the driver's side of the car.

I allowed myself a smile as I saw Roxas and Ventus high-fiving each other in the window on a job well done.


End file.
